Goop (Earth-50)/Timeline 1
Goop is the Infinimatrix's DNA sample of a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. He is the Timeline 1 equivalent of the canon Goop. Appearance He has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but his colors match the color palette of Heroes United. The dark green parts in his body are split into smaller parts and are more detailed, now being colored different shades of green, similar to his pre-production appearance. His head shape is slightly different. Like his Omniverse appearance, he has extra bits of slime protruding from his arms. His Anti-Gravity Projector has its Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but it is white instead of gray. He has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien voice. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Infinimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His body adopts a slimy texture as it melts into a puddle. The puddle turns green and slowly builds itself into a humanoid shape as two four-fingered arms and two legs grow out of his body. A swirly-shaped head forms out of the center of the body and two green eyes form on his face. A white UFO-shaped device appears above his head and the Infinimatrix symbol pops out of his chest. Goop holds his arms out in front of him, posing heroically, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Goop is indestructible, making it difficult to defeat him by attacking his body. Goop is capable of throwing blobs of goo and spraying acid from his hands, and could rotate his feet around like helicopter blades to damage enemies. Goop is able to generate and even shoot slime from any part of his body. The slime he generates can either be acidic or adhesive. He can shoot it in continuous streams similar to a water hose or in blob like projectiles. Goop is able to dissolve a large variety of materials, making himself and his touch acidic if he wills it. Goop can stretch, bend and deform himself in any way shape or form. Goop can regenerate and rebuild himself with ease. Equipment Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector allows him to change his shape, form, length width, and height at will, as well as granting Goop the ability to fly. If Goop loses his Anti-Gravity Projector, the Infinimatrix can immediately generate a new one. With his Anti-Gravity Projector, Goop has inhuman strength. Goop can control and launch his Anti-Gravity Projector at enemies to attack them, the edges being razor-sharp. Weaknesses Goop is limited to his Anti-Gravity Projector controlling his body. If it is separated from him by more than two feet, or turned off, Goop's body goes completely inert until it recollects it. He can only struggle to move, while he cannot change shape or make appendages to move without his Anti-Gravity Projector. Goop can be hurt by being spun really fast in a centrifuge, which causes him to begin separating into his constituent compounds. Goop cannot reform if being continuously attacked. History Appearances Trivia *Despite the fact that the Infinimatrix symbol is on Goop's chest, it has a much stronger bond with his slime, making it impossible to remove. *Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector is made of the same material as NRG's containment suit. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Polymorphs Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Acid Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Slime Aliens